Lunar Senshi
by Henna
Summary: A Story about some of my otaku senshi
1. Prolouge, Benieth the light of the moon

Title: Prologue, Benieth the light of the moon  
Series: Lunar Senshi  
style: Otaku senshi, romance, drama  
Author: Henna  
email: wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
homepage: http://www.geocities.com/lo0678/  
rating: R  
  
Hiya everybody! This is the first series I am sharing with the public. This goes along with a group of Otaku senshi I have created. I have a website I am building about them, but I have not compleated it yet so I didn't put the link to it here. If you have any questions, email me at wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
Domo Arigatou!  
BTW... Bishoujo Senshi Sera Munn does not belong to me. I am simply *borrowing* a few of the characters. Any new characters here belong to me, though, so If ya want to use them of this story you can email me of Instant Message me at leenalove2 (I have AIM)  
Now on with the story...  
  
  
****************Prologue****************  
  
Like a flaming arrow, a dark figure ran through the night. The figure, noticably a woman, ran towards a forest, trying not to be seen. She came to a small shed, and darted behind it. Lights could be seen and voices could be heard. Somehow, she knew that *he* was looking for her. Him and that retched sister of hers. Silently, she peeked around to see how close they were. They were only a couple hundred yards away. Panting, she pressed herself flat against the wall to obscure herself from veiw. Had they seen her? No, they started moving away.  
"Sere! Where are you?" called a masculine voice. The woman reacted by holding her breath and pressing herself further against the wall. Her hands were clenched and the knuckles white as she heard a noise that sent fear to her heart.  
"Sere my sweet, you know you can't hide from me." the masculine voice was coming closer. She could hear his footsteps coming closer, and closer. "Come out come out where ever you are." The woman gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rough hands turned her around and she was faced with the worst realization yet- she was discovered. The woman closed her eyes and said a silent prair as his lips came down upon hers, cold and possesive. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, but he only held her tighter.  
"You know you want what I want. Give into your emotions." said the man.  
"Face it Dione Chiba! I don't *want* to be with you! Why can't you let me and Seiya be?" asked the woman in a pleading voice.  
"You have to learn my princess, if I want something, I get it. Even if I have to take it!" The man covered her mouth with his and procided to rape her. Nine months later, a girl was born- Selenity Usagi Chiba. 


	2. Chapter 1, the begining

Title: Chapter 1, The begining  
Series: Lunar Senshi  
style: Otaku senshi, romance, drama  
Author: Henna  
email: wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
homepage: http://www.geocities.com/lo0678/  
rating: R  
  
Hiya everybody! This is the first series I am sharing with the public. This goes along with a group of Otaku senshi I have created. I have a website I am building about them, but I have not compleated it yet so I didn't put the link to it here. If you have any questions, email me at wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
Domo Arigatou!  
BTW... Bishoujo Senshi Sera Munn does not belong to me. I am simply *borrowing* a few of the characters. Any new characters here belong to me, though, so If ya want to use them of this story you can email me of Instant Message me at leenalove2 (I have AIM)  
Now on with the story...  
  
  
****************Chapter 1****************  
  
~If only I could be anywhere but here.~ thought a girl sitting in what appeared to be a classroom. ~Like, the moon, or, even working as a servent. Just *anywhere* to be away from here.~ The girl had a dreamy expression in her violet eyes as she started to absently twirl the gold ends of her silver locks.  
"Leni! What could be more important outside that window than the history of the legendary senshi?" The girl snapped back to reality and felt her face become a deep crimson.  
"I... I... I'm sorry M... Miss Meioh. It won't happen again." said Leni.  
"That's what you said the *last* time it happened." said Miss Meioh.  
"I mean it this time! Honest!" said Leni.  
"Okay, but if it happens again, I'll have to call your father."  
Leni gulped. She knew very well what her father would do to her if he had the chance. That would be the perfect opertunity. So against the will of her wonderring mind, she paid attention to class and managed to make it through the period.  
As the lunch bell rang, Leni sat at her usual spot, away from most of the other children. She didn't seem to get along with any of them, although countless boys asked her out on dates, she always turned them down for fear her father would find out. For that reason she was labled as a 'Social Outcast' and didn't have any friends. But that didn't bother Leni; she would always have her guardiens.  
As Leni ate her lunch, she took out a pad and started to draw the scenery around her. As she did this she started to hum. Leni always knew that she had a knack for singing and art, but she had never really felt the need to show it until today. She just had a feeling that something good would happen today. Leni looked up and noticed no one around, although students were still coming out of the class rooms she didn't think much of it and started to sing openly.  
"Open that door   
In the time that's left   
Take a deep breath   
Lift your eyes   
Stare straight ahead   
Give your last kiss   
And start running   
Truth is   
A wind   
The dark is being torn away   
Your heart is stopping   
The roads are splitting   
Destiny's Star has decided   
Your choice is   
The white ROUTE   
We soar to the future   
Don't be mislead   
  
The sea spreads out   
The wind shakes you   
It's a little cold but still   
Start running"  
As she was singing, her eyes were closed and her pencil sketching lightly across the pad. She opened her eyes and looked at her drawing. It was a picture of a girl with long light colored hair held back in a half ponytail with a big bow. She was wearing the dress of a princess and had the symbol of venus on her forehead.   
She looked up to see a boy looking at her. As they made eye contact, he smiled. Nervous about getting close to someone, Leni broke the glance and went back into the classroom, for it was time to go back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I told you Kyu, she's a social failure. Nobody really knows anything about her." said a boy in the locker room.  
"I know, but there's just something about her..."said the boy who was looking at Leni.  
"Kyu! The only thing to that girl is looks! There is absolutely no personality in that head of hers! Besides, she's a total brain." said the first boy as they got ready to leave.  
"What's wrong with brains?" asked Kyu. "I get strait A's, does that make me a snore?"  
"No, of course not! But you aren't exactly the most popular kid in school. Speeking of popularity, the guy who *is* the most popular already basically claimed her. She's like... his property."  
"We'll see about that." said Kyu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leni walked away from the school deep in thought. ~Who was the woman I drew? And why did I draw her?~ Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped right into someone and fell on her butt.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." said the boy she had run into. As she looked up, she noticed that he was the same boy from lunch.  
"I wasn't paying attention, either. I'm terably sorry." said Leni.  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Fukachi Kyuusaisha, but you can call me Kyu." he said extending his hand to help her up.  
"I'm Selenity Chiba, but you can call me Leni. Nice to meet you." said Leni taking his hand gratefully.  
"Say, would you like to eat lunch with me tomorrow? You seemed awfully lonely this afternoon all by yourself."  
"Sure. Well, I really have to go now, my Dad's gonna be pretty angery at me if I'm late."  
"So I'll meet you where you were sitting today?"  
"Sure! Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
As Leni walked away, Kya noticed a dark woman folowing her as she walked a few blocks and surprisingly entered a black streach limo. The woman got in after her, and they drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Really, Aunt Rini, I don't need you following me around school and picking me up in a streach limo. I would much rather take my own car." said Leni to the Mysterious woman.  
"Leni, you know I just want the best for you. You can take your own car if you want, but one of the guardiens will have to go to school with you."said Aunt Rini, flipping her long pink hair over her shoulder.  
"Can it be one of my *special* gaurdiens?" asked Leni pleadingly.  
"We'll talk about it with your father," said Aunt Rini, a strange glint in her crimson eyes. "Anyway, who was that boy you were talking to?"  
"Oh, nobody. We accidentally bumped into each other and he helped me up." said Leni, not really paying attention.  
"The nerve! Doesn't he know who you are?" asked Aunt Rini, irritably.  
"No, I didn't tell anyone at school. I don't want them to know."  
"Fine, well, If anyone ever does that again, make sure you tell me."  
"I will, Aunt Rini." said Leni, promising to herself that she wouldn't.  
They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leni drove her silver convertable to school ecstatic. Her father let her chose her guardien, and sitting next to her posing as a new student (who would by 'coinsidense' end up in all her classes) was her most trusted friend and advisor, Minako (called by the other guardiens and Leni, V-chan). The other guardiens continued with their homeschooling, but V-chan got to go to school with Leni. V-chan was a beautiful girl with shoulder-length golden-brown hair held in a half ponytail with a sparkling barret, and clear blue eyes. She was fun to be around, so Leni knew she would soon stop loathing her classes.  
As Leni pulled up, some of the students stopped to admire her car. A she and V-chan got out, people kept looking at them strangely, as if they were trying to figure out who V-chan was and how they could afford that kind of car.  
"V-chan, we need to stop off at the office to get you signed in and stuff. Classes don't start for 10 minutes, so we have some time." said Leni, ignoring the students around her.  
"Okay. Wow, this is going to be so much fun! A lot better than your aunt guarding you, ne?" said V-chan in an excited voice.  
"So much better!" said Leni happily. "She was just Dad's little spy. She didn't care what would happen to me."  
"Ooo, and the other guardiens were so jelious when you picked me!" said V-chan. "Mako-chan was about to explode! Did you see how red her face was?"  
"Yeah, that was funny!"  
They entered the office and got everything in order. They then ran to class and made it just before the bell rang.   
"Phew, that was close!"said Leni. "You have to check in with the teacher."  
"Okay. You can go sit down." said V-chan.  
Leni sat down in her usual spot in the back. The teacher walked into the classroom a few seconds later. She saw V-chan and said "You're the new student, right?" V-chan nodded. "Listen up class! This is Aino Minako, and she is new here. I'm sure you will all treat her with respect. Minako, there is a spot next to Leni where you can sit."  
Someone whispered "Yeah, If you want to sit next to a Social Disaster."  
"Thank you," said V-chan as she walked toward Leni. "I would be glad to sit there."  
The rest of the morning was the same, and V-chan always ended up sitting next to Leni. They were both happy about the arangement. Leni had just told her about the guy that would be sitting with them today.  
"Is he cute?" asked V-chan. "Maybe he has a cousen that I could go out with!"  
"Maybe."  
She looked around and saw Kyu walking towards them. He smiled at her and sat down.  
"Hi Leni. Who's your friend?" asked Kyu.  
"Hi. This is Aino Minako. She's new here." said Leni.  
"You can call me V-chan." said V-chan.  
"That's an interesting nickname. Where did you pick that up?" asked Kyu.  
"All my friends always told me I act like I'm from Venus, and I have the same name as the legendary senshi, Sailorvenus, so It kinda came from there."  
"That's cool," said Kyu.  
"Isn't it?" said Leni.  
"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's play that game, Leni. It would be fun to do it with a guy for a change!" said V-chan.  
"Yeah! I love that game!" said Leni.  
"For a change? Do you guys know each other outside of school?" asked Kyu.  
"Yeah, our families are friends." said Leni. "So do you want to play?"  
"What game is it?" asked Kyu.  
"It's called 'Who would you be?' We chose a group of people in history and try to figure out who each person would be. It's more fun than it sounds. So, ya wanna play?" asked V-chan.  
"Sure." said Kyu.  
They ended up chosing the legendary senshi, with Kyu ending up as Tuxedo Kamen, V-chan as Sailorvenus, and Leni reminded Kyu and V-chan of Sailormoon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 3rd period the next day, Music Appreciation, one of their classes with Kyu. Miss Kaioh was assigning duets for play try-outs. They were doing the off-Broadway musical 'Bat Boy'. Everyone in class had to try out, although they were Freshmen and it was highly unlikely anyone would get a part. V-chan and Leni thought they would be paired up, but surprisingly, the teacher said "Leni and Kyu, you are assigned to sing Meridith and Thomas's duet tomorrow." When this statement came out, both student's faces turned as red as a tomatoe. V-chan was assigned to sing '3 Bedroom House' with some other girl in class.  
After school, Leni called her father on her cell phone and told him that she had to work on an assignment at someone else's house and would be home by six. Her father told her that Rei would watch her since V-chan couldn't. Leni agreed and gave him Kyu's address.  
Kyu and Leni walked to his house, and right away a black lab and a little girl with the same orange hair and blue eyes as Kyu ran up to greet them.  
"Kyu!" yelled the little girl with joy.  
"Hi Naru. Where's mom?" asked Kyu.  
"Is that your *girlfriend*?" asked Naru.  
"I'm right here, Kyu." said a woman of about forty, most likely Kyu's mother. "And who is this?"  
"Mom, this is Leni Chiba, Leni, this is my mom." said Kyu.  
"Nice to meet you." said Leni politly.  
"We have to do a duet for music apretiation class, and we need it done by tomorrow. I hope you don't mind." said Kyu.  
"No, of course not. As long as it's for school." said Kyu's mom. "Would you like something to eat?"  
"Sure mom." said Kyu. "Naru, can you go play in your room or something? We need all the time we can get."  
"Okay, but no kissing!" said Naru.  
After they ate and finally got to be alone, they practiced their song untill they got it right, then, glancing at her watch, Leni realized that if she didn't leave then, she would be late. She packed up her things and after thanking Kyu and his mother, met Rei outside the house.  
Rei was a very tempermental girl with literally Red hair with orange and yellow highlights making it look like fire, and chestnut colored eyes. They hopped into her red Firebird and made it home before six. Leni breathed a sigh of relief... no punishment tonight. 


	3. Chapter 2, Romance

Title: Chapter 2, Romance  
Series: Lunar Senshi  
Style: Otaku senshi, romance, drama  
Author: Henna  
Email: wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/lo0678/  
Rating: R  
  
Hiya everybody! This is the first series I am sharing with the public. This goes along with a group of Otaku senshi I have created. I have a website I am building about them, but I have not completed it yet so I didn't put the link to it here. If you have any questions, email me at wildblackflower@hotmail.com  
Domo Arigatou!  
BTW... Bishoujo Senshi Sera Munn does not belong to me. I am simply *borrowing* a few of the characters. Any new characters here belong to me, though, so If ya want to use them or this story you can email me of Instant Message me at leenalove2 (I have AIM). Bat Boy is owned by it's owners, and any song lyrics used were written by Larry O'keefe. For more info on BatBoy, go to http://www.batboy-themusical.com  
Now on with the story...  
  
  
****************Chapter 2****************  
  
It was third period the next day. Leni and Kyu were assigned to go first, and they were both as nervous as possible. V-chan gave Leni's hand a squeeze before they walked up to stand before their classmates. And they began to sing when the music began.  
Kyu: Meredith I'm sorry. All of this is me.  
Leni: Thomas Please...  
Kyu: I can't bear to look at him.  
Leni: Thomas don't.  
Kyu: You are all I see.  
Leni: Please oh Thomas.  
Kyu: You're eyes, Meredith  
Leni: Don't deny the obvious.  
Kyu: He has your eyes.  
Leni: Leave the past behind.  
Kyu: It hurts to watch.  
Leni: We can start again love  
Kyu: To put behind.  
Leni: We have open blinds.  
Kyu: To see the way I lost you.  
Leni: Thomas I forgive you.  
Kyu: And everyday his eyes remind me of you.  
Leni: I know, my love, I knoooooow. Thomas, love, dear. Thomas, let him gooooo!  
The class was silent as they finished, and as Miss Kaioh wrote down her comments. As the rest of the class went, Leni and V-chan silently picked out whom they thought would get parts in the play. Usually one, if any, freshman got a part, but it was usually a very small part. This play had very few actors, and no small parts, so they ended up figuring that no one would get a part this year.  
All through class, though, everyone kept giving her strange looks, as if she had cooties or something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was lunchtime that day, and Leni was sitting in her usual spot waiting for V-chan and (hopefully) Kyu when a man she had seen around school before started walking toward her. She knew from his looks, tall, muscular, black hair, and midnight blue eyes, that he was none other than Marmaru Chiba. The man who happened to share a last name with her. The senior. The most popular guy in school. He was alone, which was unusual by itself. He almost always had some large breasted cheerleader hanging on his arm. She looked away. ~I don't want to start thinking that I'll get noticed.~ She had no reason to be noticed. She opened her lunch, picked up her chopsticks, and was about to start eating her sushi when she felt a pair of eyes upon her. She looked up to see Marmaru standing in front of her, his eyes on hers. She stood up.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Sorry, I just wanted lay my eyes upon the only freshman to get a call-back. You know, today was the last of the auditions," he said.  
She looked at him with suspicion in her eyes. "Why would I get call-backs?"  
"I guess you did good." He shrugged. "You know, I hope you get a part." He looked her up and down. "With me as the favorite to get the lead, then maybe I'll get the chance to see you more often." He stepped closer to her, close enough so that she could feel his breath on her lips. "In, and maybe outside of, rehearsals." With that he walked away without a glance back to sit with the popular kids. She was basically frozen in place, and still standing there, touching her lips when Kyu and V-chan arrived.  
"What happened to you?" asked V-chan, snapping Leni out of her trance.  
"I think I just got hit on by Marmaru Chiba."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, she checked the callback list to find that she really had been on the list. She had to go to the auditorium after school. She once again called her father up on her cell phone. He said that she could stay, but this time he would send Mako-chan to sit in the back of the auditorium to protect her. She said that she would be home as soon as possible; she didn't know when callbacks would end. As she entered the auditorium, she noticed that there were only about fourteen other kids there. There were nine parts to be given. The odds were against her. Leni was simply happy to be called back, though.  
First they were taught more songs to be sung, solos and duets. Leni sung two songs: Home for you (solo), and Lovely Boy (with Marmaru). Then they were given lines to read. Leni thought she did well on this, as well. Next, they were taught a dance to do. Leni did fairly well on this as well. It was 6:30 when they finished, and Miss Kaioh promised to have the results in by the next day. Mako-chan appeared from the back of the room as the students (mostly seniors) filed out the door. Mako-chan had lime green eyes and long, dark brown hair tied in a sensible ponytail. She was tall for her age and athletic. Mako-chan escorted Leni to the silver convertible and Leni drove them home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night at home, the girls were sitting in a circle on the floor talking about their days.  
"So Leni, this guy almost kissed you?" asked Rei-chan, a sly look in her eyes.  
"Shhh! Yeah, and I don't want dad to find out!" replied Leni.  
"Have you finished your homework yet?" questioned Ami chan. Her eyes were sea-foam green and she had sky-blue hair up in a bun. There was one piece that simply would not stay in place, and Ami was constantly pushing it out of her eyes.  
"Oh, our Ami-chan! Always thinking of books and such! Sometimes other things can be important," stated V-chan.  
"Besides, there was no homework today for any of us," said Mako-chan intelligently. The girls laughed.   
"Leni, can I see you fo a moment?" came a masculine voice from her father's study.  
The laughter abruptly stopped. When Leni was summoned into her father's study, she always ended up hurt someway. She told no one what went on, but they all had some idea. They knew her father's reputation.  
Leni bit her lip, slowly stood up, and walked into the room. The door shut behind her. The girls silently went up to there rooms. They didn't want to be there when the screems began.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes father?" Leni softly asked ask she entered the room.  
A man with blue-black hair and blue eyes looked up from the couch. He was dressed richly in a tuxedo and cape with a crown on his head. "Leni, you have been bad and you need to be punished," he said in a deep voice.  
Leni gulped. "What did I do now?" she timidly questioned.  
"You got a ninty-nine on your french test. You know better than that!"  
"But I only got one wrong! I got the highest in the class! What more do you want from me?" she screamed.  
"You are to be perfect! You have to be, so people see our family that way! Do you know what this could do to our reputation?" he counteracted. "I'll punish you, and next time you better be perfect!." He grabbed her by her arms and kissed her hard on the lips. Then he did to her as he had done almost everyday since she was thirteen. As he had done to her mother before her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day she came to school with a large, purple bruise on her arm. He had been angry last night. The first thing she did was go to check the list of people who made it in. She pushed in front of the people surrounding her and started to read.  
Edgar/Bat Boy: Marmaru Chiba  
Shelly Parker: Selenity Chiba  
The rest of a names were a blur to her. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten the female lead. No freshman had ever done that. Plus, she got to act with Marmaru.  
She couldn't breathe. All she could do was stand there. Finally she was snapped back to reality by V-chan hugging her and congatulating her. Leni got out of the way of the other students trying to see the results. Just then Marmaru walked up. At his cough, the students parted and let him through. He looked at the results and smiled. It was a smug smile, that told everyone that he had expected the results. He glanced and Leni who was standing there, and he walked up to her.  
"Guess we will be seeing more of eachother then," he said with a wink. Leni blushed and looked down.  
"Yeah, I guess so." she replied with a small smile. She then pushed past the rest of the students and walked to her locker to fetch her books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first practice for the play was to be tomorrow. Everyone knew she had gotten the lead, and she had recieved a few smiles that day from her fellow classmates. It was a welcome change to the usual scowels and crude remarks. When she sat in her usuall spot at lunch, she was surprised to find that a few girls from her 3rd period sat down with her, V-chan, and Kyu. They conversed about the normal topics teenagers talk about. It was as if they had never shunned her at all. When V-chan and her were walking to Leni's car, one girl worked up the nerve to ask how she could afford it. Leni simply replied that she had been saving ever since she could remember, and that her father had pitched in the rest. She couldn't tell her that she bought it off of a few month's allowance. Then people would know that she was rich. They hopped into the car and drove home.  
As they arrived home, Leni burst into the front hall. She rung up one of the survants to ask where her father was. She found that he was in his office. Not his study. Not his bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief. She thanked the servant and hung up the phone. Then she quickly ran to her father's office and knocked on the door saying, "Father, it's me."  
"Come in, Leni," came the voice from the other side. Leni entered the room and ran to her father's desk. He was wearing his reading glasses and going over some documents. On her arrival, he pulled off his glasses and looked at her.  
"Father, I have the most glorious news! You know how I was trying out for the school play? I got the female lead! Isn't that great?" she smiled and so did he.  
"That's spectacular!" he hugged her. "You know, I have news, as well. You know how you have been training for your role as the princess? There is a ball next Friday. I think it would be a great coming out for you. How does that sound?"  
Leni stared at her father in disbelief. She just couldn't believe it. "I guess that sounds okay."  
"Just 'okay'?"  
"Well, does this mean I'll have to go to balls and stuff all the time now? And, do I have to take a date or something?"  
"Yes and I would suggest that you do."  
"Dad, what am I the princess of, anyway?"  
"You'll find out at the ball."  
Leni then left to tell her other guardiens the news as well. ~I just hope V-chan hasn't told them first!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School went smoothly the next day, and after school she happily went to play practice. The first thing they recieved was their scripts. Then they basically went over the whole play story. The next thing that they did was begin to learn the first song, "Hold me Bat Boy". This was because it included almost everyone. Marmaru just listened because he was the only one that didn't sing that song. After that, it was 6:00 and time to leave. As Leni gathered her things and went over the parts of the song that she sung, she felt someone touch her arm. She jumped and turned around, only to find Marmaru standing there.  
"Hi," she nervously said.  
"Did I scare you?" he replied.  
"Yeah, well... a little. So, what's up?"  
"Well, I was wondering, I have to go to this big party on Friday, and I was wondering if you would go with me."  
Leni bit her lip. "Sorry, can't. My dad's making me go to this... party with him."  
"Are you sure? It's a ball. You'd get to wear a fancy dress and all."  
Leni's eyes widened. "It's a ball? Maybe I can go, then." She wrote down her phone number on his hand. "Call me tonight and I'll see if I can go. I can't get out of this thing I have to go to, but there's a pretty good chance I can go with you." She smiled and started to walk away. "My dad'll freak if I'm late, so I've got to go! I hope to hear from you later!"  
He pondered what she'd said. He knew this was a royalty ball, and she had basically said that she might have already been going. He looked down to see her name in neat writing. Her number was written benieth it, and both were encased with a crescent moon. ~Who is this girl?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Leni had just finished her homework when the telephone rang. She nervously answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey," came the voice at the other end. She knew that it was Marmaru.  
"Hi!"  
"So, can you go with me?"  
"I asked my dad, and he said that there was only one ball going on that day. So I guess I was already going. So, I can go with you."  
There was a pause. "Leni, you must be playing with me."  
"Why?"  
"The ball I'm going to is for royalty only and you said you were already going. Now how can that be?"  
Leni gasped. "You're royalty? Of what?"  
"I don't know, my parents never told me. I'm going to find out at the ball. What about you? Are you royalty or something?"  
Leni paused. Should she tell him? She had never told anyone before. "Okay, please don't tell *anyone*. I've never told a soul, but yes. I am. Are you happy?"  
"Now I know why you always walk so strait. So what are you royalty of?"  
"I'm to find out the same time as you."  
"Okay, so we're both royalty. And we've both never told anyone."  
"Yeah, guess so. So, you still want to go together?"  
"Yeah. We can work out the details later, okay?"  
"Kay. Ja matta!"  
"Ja matta."  
Leni hung up. She felt dizzy with excitement. She was going to the ball. She was going with the most popular boy at school who just happened to be royalty, as well. Plus, he was a SENIOR. ~My luck just keeps getting better~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her father was extatic that she found a date who was royalty. So was Leni. The next few weeks seemed to float by. Play practices were working out well. By now, she knew some of her lines, some of her songs, some of her dances, and was working as hard as she could to do the best she could. At home, she took most of her time studying lines. She had barely any homework, and she did that first.   
Then at night, she would spend her time with Aunt Rini, practicing princess affairs. She walked with books on her head, had several course meals (some of which she didn't like which was it's own lesson), practiced introductions, and getting fitted for her gown. That was her favorite part. Her gown was going to be beautiful. She was also taught how to put her hair in the royal family's hairstyle. It seemed to be pigtails, yet it had two odango at the bases that were hard to do and to keep round. Finally, the day came. It was time to go to the ball and meet her destiny. 


End file.
